


Sister Lover

by creamcheesebread



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcheesebread/pseuds/creamcheesebread





	Sister Lover

-

李敏亨是今年新分配到n城警察局实习的毕业生里面唯一一个女孩子，她站在一队男生中间个子小小的，用两只黑葡萄般的大眼睛望着师哥郑在玹给他们讲实习工作安排，胸前的警徽别在口袋正上方，笔记上的字端正娟秀，一副标准的模范生模样。  
郑在玹是位很好的师哥，好在对李敏亨颇为关照，填资料领工作卡熟悉警察局布局，都是他一步步亲自带着她去办理和介绍，看在几位师姐眼里更是特别照顾。  
中午大家一起在食堂用餐，师姐挨个问这些师弟一上午有什么收获，到了李敏亨这她先斜睨一眼郑在玹，然后用一种突然亲切的语气问她，你这么漂亮的女孩子怎么想的来当警察啊？  
为什么考警校，为什么当警察，不少人都这样问过她。是她看起来不适合这项工作，还是他们不相信她能做好这项工作？  
“抓坏人很酷嘛。”李敏亨一般也都这么回答，漂亮没有酷特别，没有酷突出，漂亮也不会让她喜欢的哥哥娶她当新娘子。  
“酷？往后你就知道了，女人当男人用不叫酷，更多时候是蠢。”师姐又换一副过来人的姿态回复她。没等李敏亨做什么反应，郑在玹先放下筷子看着她说：“我倒是觉得你这想法很可爱，做一项工作一开始的态度很重要，能影响往后的心态和心情，看来敏亨实习四个月后还会很积极健康的嘛。”  
李敏亨咧开嘴笑笑，其实她对师姐的话并无反感，毕竟除了她自己，没有第二个人知道酷对她的含义。小时候她做过一次以现在实习警察的身份也没胆再做的疯狂举动，大概就是那个时候，想当警察这颗种子被深深埋进了她幼小的心灵里。

李敏亨十岁时离家出走过一次，她把自己的换洗衣服和洗漱用具都装进那个跳跳虎儿童行李箱里，拿压岁钱买了一张到c城的动车票，只身一人来到了那个人的单身公寓外面。地址是她从妈妈的电话本里找到的，表姑打电话的时候提到过，二十岁的表哥在校表现优异，被破格提前招进警局，就在附近租了一间公寓住，李敏亨把那张纸紧紧攥在手里，到了公寓楼下已经攥成了皱皱的一团。  
那还是个天寒地冻的元月，金道英回来就看到了公寓楼下两坨高原红冻在脸上、鼻涕挂在嘴上面的李敏亨。  
“莉莉？！你怎么来了？”  
他赶紧上前把她的小脸蛋捧在手心里。  
“表哥，我等了你好久，呜哇——”  
听到金道英的声音，李敏亨一下就哭了出来，一路上的陌生和害怕在此刻爆发，变成混在一起的眼泪鼻涕全蹭在了金道英的羽绒服上。  
喝完现煮的鸡汤，李敏亨终于暖和过来回答金道英的问题，为啥来找他。  
金道英还纳闷，表叔和表婶都那么疼爱这个小女儿，怎么可能把她逼到离家出走，然后听了李敏亨第一句话他差点儿没从椅子上摔下来。  
“我来找你结婚啊，你说了到我可以自己来c城的那一天，你就答应娶我的！难道你忘了！”  
金道英一个头两个大，他跟李敏亨是远亲，并不会经常见面，上一次还是三年前，他考入警校，表叔一家来为他祝贺，那时李敏亨当着大人的面说道英表哥是她长这么大见过最帅的男性，她啃下一牙西瓜嘴上还沾着红汤就看着他说，道英表哥，我怎么才可以和你结婚啊，他只当她童言无忌，大人们也是一样好笑的看着他俩，他就学着大人的样子哄小孩说，等莉莉长到可以自己找到我的时候就可以啦。谁能想见，一句戏言叫她当真了，还好是安安全全坐在了这里，抱着灰色的邦尼兔跑去电视跟前看动画片。  
金道英弄清了缘由赶紧给李敏亨的父母打电话报平安，那边还在忙工作没回家的表叔表婶才知道女儿自己跑出那么远的距离“寻夫”，哭笑不得地拜托道英先帮他们看两天孩子，周末就去把女儿接回家，金道英答应下来，正好局里没什么大事可以带李敏亨在c城转转。  
但第二天同事中本悠子的电话就打了过来，她捉拿的偷盗团伙怎么也不肯供出头目的下落，非得金道英这个谈判专家去一趟不可。金道英就只能带着李敏亨去警察局陪他工作。  
工作结束，中本悠子为表感谢帮他们点了外卖，专门给小朋友点了肯德基的套餐，结果李敏亨打开袋子说的第一句话不是谢谢姐姐而是学她审问犯人的样子说：“你和金道英什么关系，别以为给我买kfc就能贿赂我。”  
李敏亨现在还能想起来，中本悠子一头干练的红色短发，大眼睛笑得像轮弯月眯在一起，啪啪拍桌子的豪爽样子还是很漂亮，大概电视里讲的警花就长这个样子吧。后来她好不容易平复下来，指着她的道英表哥说，“搞了半天这是你小情人啊，我说副局长的女儿追你你怎么不答应，原来你丫恋童啊！哎呦喂笑死我了。”金道英刚打开饭盒，被中本悠子说的脸上一阵红一阵白，他白了那还晃动着红发花枝乱颤的女人一眼，不作搭理，转向方才这出闹剧的始作俑者李敏亨小朋友，放缓声音说：“莉莉，她是姐姐，不可以那样和姐姐说话，不礼貌，知道吗？”李敏亨点点头，咬下一口炸鸡想了想，还是走到中本悠子跟前对她说：“姐姐刚才对不起，谢谢你给我买的晚饭，因为你太漂亮了，我怕你把我的道英哥哥抢走。”  
中本悠子敛了笑，这才恢复姐姐的正型，揉揉李敏亨的头说，谢谢你，莉莉也很漂亮啊，长大后一定是大美女。如果一开始因中本悠子的美貌而顾忌金道英会不会喜欢她，此刻的李敏亨更肯定自己会喜欢她，刚才面对犯人的轻浮中本悠子直接一个文件夹削过去，现在对她又像邻家大姐姐，如果道英表哥真的对她有意思，她会选择退出默默祝福他们吧，李敏亨又有些心酸地想。  
和金道英短暂相处的那几天，他们只去过一趟游乐园玩了次不太刺激的海盗船，但金道英还是紧紧抱住坐在他怀里的李敏亨，这让李敏亨回忆起那次坐海盗船的经历总觉得自己只是坐了次摇摇椅。后来又是中本悠子的电话将他们拖回了警局，一起新的案子刚刚发生。  
回去的出租车里，李敏亨问金道英，表哥，你觉得悠子姐姐漂亮吗？金道英看她一眼笑了，但并没随意打发小孩子的意思，想了想说，我觉得她蛮酷的。他始终没打算破坏她那份童稚的感情，一直配合她维持那跟过家家无差的“婚约”。  
回去以后公主式的蕾丝、纱裙、高跟鞋都无法再吸引李敏亨的注意了，她记忆里金道英说中本悠子很酷时的眼神，分明有点赞美之外的东西，后来她可以总结整个学期的功课写八百字作文时她分辨出来，那里面有有意识的在意和隐忍残余的爱意。不然他们怎么就在她考上警校去报道的时候订婚了呢。

其实那个时候的李敏亨没有想象中悲伤，她毕竟小了金道英十岁，十年的人生足够发生很多她无法应对的事情，等她将演算原理全部理解可以自己推导公式，算术答案早已定型成为一道经典例题。

第二天一早李敏亨来到警局，所有人的转椅都转离了原地，文件从桌上摊到地上，天花板上也有在飞的，郑在玹看见没适应环境的李敏亨，通宵工作的脸上终于露出一丝笑容，他拿一个文件夹交给她，说：“你来的不巧，n港的毒品走私案昨晚刚被咱们所承接，未来的日子有的忙了。但咱们人手不够你们实习生还没经验，上头派过来位特级顾问，也是我的学长，喏，这是他的资料，下午你负责接待，先好好看一下。”  
李敏亨打开文件夹的第一页仿佛一瞬间穿越回了七岁，一种内心深处的澎湃被几页a4纸唤醒，她头一次感知到了命运的钟声，这几年努力的意义把灰姑娘里的蓝色仙女召唤来了。  
金道英成熟英俊的2寸照贴在左边，右边印着名字和大段的光辉履历，仿佛彩画故事书，附加着不真实的梦幻。

午餐结束，李敏亨终于平定心绪点开了金道英的消息提醒，他们很早之前就有过通信，金道英知道她要报考警校，里里外外给了很多中肯的建议和帮助，李敏亨上学期间他也时不时打问她学习生活上的情况，所以表姑说她是他最挂念的妹妹完全属实，有时候甚至过分挂念到操心。

—下午准备好了吗？  
—准备好了表哥  
—是吗？我很严格的。  
—表哥放心！你的资料我都认认真真看了。  
—看我的资料干嘛？  
—......了解你。  
—没必要，了解案子最重要。  
—好的我明白了。  
—嗯，吃了饭早点休息。  
—好的，表哥午安。  
—安。  
李敏亨放下手机就进入了一级戒备，郑在玹告诉她金道英工作时的冷酷无情她已经体验到一角了。

但下午再次见到金道英，他仿佛还是多年前那个在公寓楼下见到小妹妹的少年，伸出双手捏了把李敏亨的脸，“莉莉怎么还没长大啊？”  
“什么呀表哥，我都快二十二了。”  
“明明还那么可爱，十二岁我信。”  
李敏亨的手心攥出汗了，如果说十岁那年见到的金道英是初有男子气概的翩翩少年，现在三十出头的金道英就是雄性荷尔蒙开满的成熟男人，她的心动要加倍，从小鼓捶到铜钟鸣。  
出乎意料的，金道英在工作过程中没有给李敏亨一点点责难，同期的男生一个个被教训得狗血淋头，大日头下重回警校的训练扎马步，李敏亨则舔着金道英买给她的西瓜味冰棍儿坐空调房里核对数据。  
郑在玹拎着三个打饭盒回来见到的就是李敏亨将吃完的冰棒棍远远投进垃圾桶并以为没有人在而大声叫出一个耶的场景。放下饭盒，李敏亨猛回头，想到自己刚刚的行为也许被师哥看见了，十分尴尬地挤出一个微笑，“麻烦你了在玹哥。”这两天都是郑在玹打上三个人的饭一起在办公室里吃，金道英忙一线的情报处理，所有繁杂的文书工作都由李敏亨负责，他就自愿承担了这个义务。但是今天金道英来吃饭的神色突然变得严肃，他没等拆开餐具便说：“线人那边的意思是需要一位女警察接应，敏亨面生，是最合适的人选。”  
“可她还是实习生。”郑在玹疑惑。  
“是，但上头说紧急情况，这是最好的办法了，半个月后他们会有次大行动，能否一举拿下，这是关键一环。”  
李敏亨倒很兴奋的样子，眼睛闪着光看金道英，“这么说我可以上一线了，那我今天就开始准备吗？”  
金道英对上她的眼睛，晃了晃神，想起曾经中本悠子也是这样，任务越危险她越精神。

李敏亨还没有尝试过如此女性的打扮，第一次将黑发染成粉色还烫了小卷，所有女人为了美丽进行的装饰她都履行了，她扭扭捏捏从化妆间出来，低着头不敢看金道英。  
“哇，敏亨完全可以出道了。”郑在玹在旁边先夸奖。她本能反应要抬头道谢，却撞上了金道英的目光，用十岁的灵敏去感受，那目光里的成分又有了她不能立马分辨出的杂质，两个人就这样对视了一会儿，金道英先发觉不妥，眨着眼说了句“很漂亮。”便匆匆移开了视线。

出发前去扮演她被线人安排好的角色，金道英又将重要的细节和她订对了一遍，但拉开车门前郑在玹突然拉住了她的手，“我相信你，你一定可以做好的。”李敏亨点点头出去了。  
车门被关上后，坐在副驾驶的金道英看着后视镜里的郑在玹说：“你不该在她走之前说那句话的。”  
“执行任务前总会有点紧张，鼓励一下没问题吧。”  
“她不紧张，她兴奋得很。”  
郑在玹一直不知道为什么金道英作为表哥对李敏亨的好却总让自己不安，这时候他明白了，他对李敏亨的认识远不及金道英对李敏亨的洞察，那的确不像兄妹之间的熟稔，况且这两个人是相隔十一二年才再度见面的，但这段时间金道英对李敏亨方方面面的指导和照顾，更像是观察了她整个成长过程才能做出的对症下药的举动。  
“对了，你和悠姐怎么样了？这次任务结束该去把蜜月补上了吧？”郑在玹想了想问道。  
“我们离婚了。”金道英摸了摸无名指该有戒指的位置回答。  
“前两年不是国际刑警来招吗，她去了，两个人不能在一块过日子了，只能分开。”  
郑在玹还记得当年在警校，金道英跟中本悠子谈的那段人尽皆知的恋爱，谁也没想到作为学生干部的禁欲系金学长，会和屡屡触犯校规染亮眼发色又火爆脾气的不良少女中本悠子在一起。但人们经常见到在教导主任的悔改室里，金道英辅导大他一级的中本悠子文化课，还能在下午放学晚走后看到中本悠子拖着金道英在跑道上跑步在绿茵场上踢球练体能。后来即使金道英提前被招走跟还在学校背案宗的中本悠子疏远了，还是在一次制服绑匪的过程中替她挨了一枪，两个人都发现谁也看不得谁受伤才重新在一起。不过能并行人生里那么一段美好的时光，也值得了。

任务进行到一半，金道英去和李敏亨交接，两个人坐在港口一家面食店，李敏亨搅了搅剩了半碗的粉汤还是吃不下了，撂下筷子扣扣指甲突然抬头对金道英说：“表哥，我发现一件很好玩的事，涂了指甲油以后可以看出指甲的生长速度诶。”  
金道英闻言看向她，大眼睛一眨一眨，还是天真的少女，跟小时候第一次见游乐场里最高的摩天轮一样惊奇，看了这种样子的李敏亨，让他更想带她见识别的更多的神奇事物，就能一直见到她这种好奇又开心的小动物神情。可是再看她忍不住扣掉指甲油干掉的漆皮，心里一阵莫名的不忍上来，她从来没有涂过五颜六色的指甲油，更没有染烫过头发，化妆都是极其清淡的手法，这让她看起来永远是清纯的乖乖妹，即使如她所说她将要二十二岁，这一切都是因为什么，没有一个女孩子会拒绝使自己变美的途径，金道英想，该不会是因为他，因为他曾经无心说出的某些话而给她产生了这样的误导。  
中间他们本来有机会再见一次的，他和中本悠子的婚礼，但李敏亨刚刚开学没来参加，后来两人都忙便迟迟没有再见面的机会。即便如此，金道英也一直没有缺席对她成长的介入，以一个幕后者的身份，自从李敏亨说要嫁给他又真的跑到他眼跟前来履行诺言，他就无法忽视这个远方的小妹妹了，她对自己的占有、她的懂事和善良、她选择读警校的毅然，可爱又倔强的女孩子曾一度成为他幻想里自己女儿的形象，所以她在学校的表现、她的私生活，金道英都通过表叔表婶和警校的老师那里得知了，甚至她跟朋友出去游玩的照片他也洗出来摆在办公桌上，钱包里也塞进一张李敏亨的一寸照。中本悠子看他这一系列不知是妹控还是女儿奴的行为还担忧地说过，“将来我不能给你生出一个敏亨这样的女儿你会不会不要我啊？”金道英拍拍她的头，“傻瓜，敏亨是敏亨。”  
再看李敏亨把扣下来的碎屑一点点收进餐巾纸里扔进垃圾桶，金道英脱口就问：“莉莉现在，想嫁什么样的丈夫啊？”  
李敏亨没想到他会突然问这种问题，舔舔嘴唇沉沉呼出一口气回答他：“虽然长大了还这么说有点羞耻，但我还是觉得最想和表哥这样的男人结婚。”  
这家店的面味道很淡，没有什么咸滋味，金道英也没吃多少，此时却突然觉得胃里暖暖地饱了，像是雨天喝下了一碗温吞的面汤。  
李敏亨对他来说，到底还是不是那个可心的小人儿了？

最后的缉拿很顺利，他们盯了几年的大鱼都给网住了，金道英在警车上闪烁的红灯中间掏出那个没放现金的黑色皮夹，从最里层拿出一张相片，少女腼腆羞涩地浅笑，眉毛像海鸥翅膀即将带她的心事飞出，黑眼仁里一点得意的笃定，仿佛即将经历的大事只会证明自己很酷，那是李敏亨十八岁考进警校拍的照片。又站了会儿，终于结束任务的线人朝他走来，战友般用肩膀撞了下他的，说，“你的小姑娘很厉害，最后关头死死咬住大鱼的手，枪顶住头都没松劲儿。”  
话音刚落顶着一脸浓妆的李敏亨就从线人背后走了出来，看到金道英的一瞬间，那个别人嘴里勇猛的美少女战士不见了，金道英看着她的眼圈瞬间红起来，然后就被她搂住了脖子，“道...道英表哥，我好害怕，呜哇——”  
这次不只眼泪鼻涕，还有晕掉的化妆品，全蹭到金道英的制服衬衫上。他一下下拍着那瘦小的背，心里软成一滩，这种感觉他还是第一次体会，曾经的中本悠子从不会示弱，面对他的接应只会抛出胜利的媚眼，仿佛永远不会胆怯的女武士，他的保护只会是多余。

庆功宴上，李敏亨也是功臣之一，郑在玹陪在她旁边适时挡酒，敬完一圈回到座位上，金道英已经有些醉意了，可她印象里的金道英向来不怎么喜欢酒的味道。  
“表哥，你怎么了？”  
李敏亨刚问完，金道英就一下趴到她身上，又把她转了个方向从后背搂住她，脸靠在她的肩膀上，又蹭了蹭挪了个更舒服的姿态紧紧抱着她。  
“表哥？到底发生什么了？”李敏亨不敢动上半身只好轻轻问。  
“莉莉，莉莉让我抱下，就抱下。”  
“好。”李敏亨听妈妈跟表姑打电话知道了金道英跟中本悠子分开的事情，表姑说他很受伤，可能现在又想起了他们之前并肩作战的回忆吧。  
“你想悠子姐姐了吗？”她还是试探着问出来了。  
“不想，她选择了她的人生没有选择我。”金道英的嗓音带哑，说出的这句话就像拖着疲惫的身心终于找到一个安全的落脚，没有改变的余地后终于能够发出一声幽微的释然。

直到宴席结束，金道英还黏在李敏亨身上，李敏亨记起郑在玹要她最后等他，他有话对她说，金道英却在她怀里耍赖，“不管他！我们回家！”她只好给郑在玹发短信说金道英喝多了先送他回家，有事情改天再说。

把金道英扶进副驾驶，李敏亨坐到驾驶位上，正要发动车子，操纵杆上的手突然被金道英的手握住，“莉莉，我们等等。”她转头看他，感觉他还需要再醒醒，就点点头说好，金道英的眼神却迷离地定在她身上，好像看再久也不觉得不妥了，李敏亨咬了下下唇不自然地移开目光，却正是这个动作，让金道英突然靠近过来，随着他的气息越来越近，李敏亨紧张地闭上了眼睛，感到金道英嗤笑一声，轻微的鼻息喷到自己脸上，然后他的嘴唇就覆住了她的，金道英亲的不温柔，像是方才没有吃饱一样用力地吸吮她，但当李敏亨也开始一点点回应他，他却突然起身，眼神清醒了不少，想起什么一样抱歉地看着她，李敏亨猜到他在顾虑什么，抿了下嘴说：“表哥，其实我不是爸爸妈妈亲生的孩子，你....可以的。”  
金道英如释重负地笑了，“我当然知道，你三岁来到表婶家，怎么可能凭空出现，我是怕你自己不知道。”  
“知道的，从小就知道，爸爸妈妈说，就算我不是亲生的孩子，他们也会把所有的爱都给我。所以我一直以来，都在喜欢表哥，不是喜欢表哥的喜欢，是...唔。”  
金道英又起身亲了上去，似是嫌那粉唇一张一合说的太多了，“我知道，所以不要再叫表哥了。”  
“那...叫道英吗？”  
“你叫一下。”  
“道英。”

“金道英...道英...道英。”  
李敏亨半躺在后座，一手扶着靠背一手紧紧拉着窗户上的扶手，喘息着叫出他的名字，金道英压在她身上起伏着，右手笼住她的后脑，一下下亲吻她的额头和眼睛作为奖励。  
刚刚李敏亨那一声道英叫的直白又娇细，像一只柔软细嫩的小手使劲抓挠了一下他的心脏。金道英压过她的身子关上了所有的窗户，然后两个人便挤到后座。李敏亨穿了短裙，她迅速脱掉了安全裤，迎接金道英的热吻，他不再像开始那样急切，而是直接闯入去裹缠那条小舌，直到李敏亨缺氧的红了脸他才带着银丝退出来，然后把手伸进了下面短到大腿根的裙子里，经过刚刚湿漉漉的吻，李敏亨还稚嫩的身体有了一点点反应，他又倾身去吻她的脖子、锁骨，李敏亨将上衣脱掉，挺起胸脯等待他的亲近，等金道英的唇贴上她嫩白的胸肉时她打了一颤，然后解下了胸罩，没有很丰满，像两颗没熟透的小桃子，“对不起我不知道步骤，是不是脱晚了，”金道英看她委屈又红扑扑的小脸，心里喜欢的打紧，“没有，莉莉想怎么做就怎么做，不舒服了一定叫我，我要把小公主伺候好了才行。”说着又吻了下她平坦的小腹，手指继续深入她紧致的穴道，一指、两指，终于有湿润的液体一点点渗出来。  
“可以了吗，想让道英赶紧进来。”  
“我直接进来你会疼的。”  
“我不怕，哥哥忍着更难受吧。”  
可当金道英脱掉裤子，发现事情并不会那么容易，刚刚的两指都还紧，他现在的尺寸更是她的少女之躯承受不了的。  
“你疼的话我马上停止。”

因为撕裂般的疼痛李敏亨本能地弓起了腰，反而吸纳他更深地进入，金道英不停地用亲吻和抚摸安抚她，慢慢地李敏亨感到了疼痛中另一种舒爽，她发出呻吟的声音，让金道英控制不住地大力冲撞那初次迎接雄性的内壁，结束后金道英射在了外面，李敏亨眼尾还挂着因疼痛掉出的泪珠，却没等脸部的潮红退去便控诉他，“哥哥为什么不在我里面。”  
“没有避孕套，这样才安全。”  
“不行，哥哥再来，莉莉要全部的道英。”说着她就重新攀上金道英的身体，小而圆润的乳房隔着衬衫布料贴住他，胳膊紧紧环住他的脖子，小嘴也笨拙地啄啃那张欲言又止的嘴。  
李敏亨强烈的占有欲再次激起了金道英的欲望，这第二次性爱就因为她身体极好的适应而成为两人非常美好的一次体验。

那天晚上金道英非要挤在李敏亨单身公寓里的单人床上搂着她睡，李敏亨任由他的下巴颏儿在自己脑门上蹭来蹭去，“道英哥为什么喜欢我？不是一直把我当妹妹吗？”  
“以前因为莉莉特别可爱，可爱的不得了，想以后有了女儿就跟莉莉一样，所以想要对你好照顾你，但是这次见面发现，莉莉是女人了，漂亮、性感的女人。”  
“不酷吗？”  
“当然酷，但我不希望看你酷，希望你每次任务都平安，再多臭美一点。明天醒来带你去逛街好不好？”  
“好。”李敏亨又往金道英怀里使劲蹭了蹭，把头靠在他的胸膛上陷入了熟睡。

END-


End file.
